Levi's Bunny
by SomeRandomFangirl15
Summary: Warning Levi/OC .Don't like it. Then don't read it...


Disclaimer: I don't own "Shingeki no Kyojin" aka "Attack on Titan" in anyway. Just borrowing. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Mature for language and content.

Warning: Lemon ahead!

Coupling: OC/ Levi

* * *

Hanji looked at Karlyn with widen eyes, freaking out at the sight of the short, petite ebony girl before her. Karlyn sight at her with a clueless, and wondering expression. Karlyn had black bunny ears on the top of her head and also a matching black bunny tail in the back,above her bottom.

"OH NO OH NO!", Hanji screamed,"Levi is going to murder me".

Rose looked over at Karlyn and blushed," Oh, Karlyn looks so adorable!", she cried wrapping her arms around her sister.

Karlyn simply tilted her head to the side. Hanji blushed nodding agreeing with the shifter.

Karlyn had the same expression on her face. Karlyn's bright golden orbs scanning the area she was in.

Then, looked at Rose sniffing her a bit.

"Rose", Karlyn said.

"What you can still talk?", Hanji questioned the bunny eared girl.

"Yea, it's just... my senses are overwhelming stronger than before", Karlyn said.

"It must be due to the fact of the shot I gave you. It had a hint of bunny DNA in it", Hanji explained thinking out loud.

"A hint? It had to be more than that to have an effect like that", Eren said outraged.

"I suppose you are right",Hanji said.

Everyone looked at Karlyn and stutter in fear.

"Maybe Levi won't be too pissed off by this", Rose said hopefully.

Karlyn gently reached up and gentled pulled on her bunny ears.

* * *

Levi looked at Karlyn for a second before looking over at Hanji with a blank expression. His cheeky redness a little with a pleased expression on his face.

Levi was trying to be pissed. He truly was. He knew he was suppose to be...But, Karlyn was just too cute. The bunny ears and tail was so fixing on her. All he could do was blush and try not to touch her. If he did , he was going to molest Karlyn on the spot.

"Hanji...", he hissed in a low voice. Hanji looked at Levi ,smiling. She could tell that Levi was so how aroused by the Bunny-Karlyn.

"Your welcome", she said smiling sly was she exited Levi's quarters.

"Wait , Hanji!"

Levi sighed and turned back to the innocence looking Bunny-Karlyn. Blood started to leak from his nose.

"Levi,your nose-!"

"I got it! I got it! Just don't touch me!", Levi yelled harsh at the bunny girl,shooting to the bathroom. Leaving a watery eyed Karlyn behind.

Levi looked at himself in the mirror with misery.

"Okay, you just don't have to touch her...Don't touch Karlyn and you won't rape her", he thought to himself as sudden dirty,filthy images flicker through his head.

Levi and Karlyn has recently been taking it slowly in the bedroom. Levi don't want to hurry things with Karlyn. He's working his way up until he finally have vaginal sex with Karlyn.

But, at this rate he was going to take it from her by force if he touched her in anyway. But, why? Why was he was he so turned on about Karlyn having bunny ears and tail. Why did it turn him on so much?

Did it have to do with the cute factor. Levi was alway attracted to cute girls. But, Karlyn stood out from the rest of the cute girls he met. Every other cute girl he met . He noticed he was physical attracted to them. By never really acts on them and showed any interest. Karlyn on the other hand. He was very interested in and still was. Karlyn was different...she didn't see Levi as the Humanity's most perfect man. She just saw him as well Levi. Karlyn openly accepted Levi as himself and nothing else. Karlyn would be there for him until the end. Not saying no one else would. But, Levi would gladly have Karlyn's face by the last one he looked until before him death.

Levi cleaned up his nose and exited the bathroom to heard a certain bunny-girl sniffling from Levi and Karlyn's bedroom. He entered the room to see the adorable Bunny-Karlyn with her ears flopped down,curled up on their bed in the covers shaking slightly with her back against him. He stepped inside. One of her bunny ears stood up in attention. She turned arounds tears streaming down her face.

Levi eyes widen at the sight. Did it make him bad person that he was more turned on by seeing Bunny-Karlyn crying? He secretly thought the Karlyn was at her cutest when she cried. Even though if anyone else did it. He would grossed out. But, Karlyn when she did it. It was just so adorable.

Levi swallowed hard. He's throat begin to feel dry.

"Levi...", Karlyn said his name lowly," Are you not attracted to me cause I'm like this?", she questioned Levi.

Levi blushed looking directly at the Bunny-Girl. Levi's groin was so hard right now. He was surprised Karlyn didn't notice it.

"It not that. It's exactly the total opposite", Levi heavied heavily.

Karlyn rose a brow finally noticing something with from about her Corporal. She smelled something weird in the air. It didn't smell bad,but it didn't smell good either. But, whatever it was. It smelled addictive.

Karlyn breathing became heavy as her body begin to heat rapidly. She got up out of bed and walked over to Levi slowly.

She brushed her lips against Levi softly. Inhaling his sense. The smell...the smell was coming from Levi. But, it wasn't coming for anywhere. Karlyn looked down slowly bend down ,sniffing Levi. The lower she stronger it became.

Here Karlyn reached his groin and sniffed it. Karlyn blushed being face to face with Levi's harden member. Shooting up refusing to look at Levi in the eyes.

"I think I should go and take a bath", she said rushing out the room.

Leaving Levi with a throbbing boner.

* * *

Karlyn laid asleep in the bed. Levi stood up next to the bed. Watching Karlyn sleep. She wa curled up in a small ball . His hair was still somewhat wet from his bath with a towel around his shoulders. One of the drops of water that escaped Levi's hair hit the wooden tan floor of the bed room.

Karlyn's bunny ears twitched and she eyes shoot open. Looking in the direction of the sound.

Karlyn smiled at the sight of Levi standing by the bed.

"Levi are you coming to bed?"

Levi looked at Karlyn and wordlessly crawled on the bed and topped her in with his body.

Staring at eachother in the eyes from a moment. Levi looked down at Karlyn with the most dark and lustful eyes she ever he gave her.

Levi kissing Karlyn gently, at first. But, the most he kissed the bunny girl. The rougher her kissed her. To the point where he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Karlyn just moaned and mewled at Levi's actions. The rougher it became. The more Karlyn loved it.

Karlyn had a weird thing for pain. Especially when Levi was causing the pain. Levi could stab her through the heart with a blade and she would moan in delight.

Levi suckled and teased Karlyn's tongue. She felt her down stairs area, become wet.

Levi broke the kiss, taking Karlyn's shirt off. Revealing her nipples to the night air.

Karlyn arched her back as Levi sucked on her sensitive nipple was he shoved he hand down her panties. Fingering the poor girl to a climax.

"AH! LEVI!", she screamed in pleasure.

Levi smirk as let go of Karlyn's nipple and took his hand out of her panties. Lick her cum off his fingers.

Karlyn just laid under him. Catching her breath.

Looking at Levi with dark golden brown eyes.

Karlyn weakly took off her panties and widen her legs.

"Levi... take my virginity"

"Karlyn...! Are you su-?"

"I'm sure as fuck...please Levi", Karlyn whimpered," I need this...I need...you inside Levi".With no other words spoken. Levi took off his shirt and underwear.

Levi lined up with Karlyn and looked up at her. Karlyn's eyes begging for him to just enter her already.

"This is going to hurt so feel free to crawl my back", he said embracing her before harshly thrusting in her.

Karlyn cried in pleasurable pain as she digged her nails into his back.

Levi tried hurt not to thrust into again. But, he couldn't help it. Levi slowly continued to thrust into Karlyn. Karlyn moaned in on Levito go faster and harder.

Levi looked Karlyn, who started to rock her hips to his thrusting. They were both in heaven. Karlyn was so hot ,wet and tight. Levi was big and know how to fuck Karlyn into a daze.

Levi groaned feel him reach his limit. Karlyn brought him down shoving her tongue into his mouth. Levi cum deep inside of Karlyn in pleasure. Levi was about to slide out. When Karlyn wrapped her legs around Levi wrapped her arms around his neck.

Karlyn begin to move her move her hips. Riding Levi's cock. Levi groaned in pain and pleasure. Falling back letting Karlyn ride him. She sat up and smirk ,riding him hard. Levi's over sensitive cock. His eyes rolled back in pleasure . Holding on to Karlyn's hips. Feeling himself on the verge of cumming again. Followed by Karlyn cumming.

They laid in bed catching their breathe. Both embraced one another in silent as they drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot lemon!


End file.
